On the Flipside
by Chasing.x.Rabbits
Summary: This is a different type of story so read to find out. Sara's new and sets her sights on the boss. Catherine plays matchmaker.


On the Flipside

Author's Note: I made this story differently than most I've seen. One chapter is Sara's view and the other will be Grissom, flipping back and forth, hence the name "On the Flipside".

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day as Sara headed in for work. Things were finally looking up in her life she had gotten a job a couple of weeks ago here and everyone seemed to be taking to her well. She even found herself attracted one of the guys there, though it happened to be her boss it didn't make things different. She knew she'd have to play it cool for awhile if she wanted a chance with him, you know try and get to know him a bit better and let him do the same with her.

He had beautiful blue eyes and a handsome face. She anxiously waited for every night to get here so she could just see him. Other than him there were some otherguys, cute yes but, not really what she had in mind. She spent a lot of time with Greg in the lab since she had just gotten there she didn't get to go out in the field much but, was definitely working on getting out there full time.

"Hello, Sara, Good morning nice to see you back" Grissom said in a pleasant tone. "H-Hi, Grissom nice t-to see you t-too" Sara barely managed to say.

_Great! Now probably thinks I'm an idiot or just a nervous wreck either way he's not going to think too highly of me._

Sara then walked off quickly knowing she'd screwed up. She was then nearly run down by an overly ecstatic Greg. "Grissom! Guess what!"

"What is it this time Greg?"

"We have a match!"

"Great. Good work Greg, I'll go call Brass right away".

He then saw Sara standing there frozen and having no clue as to what to do.

"Sara? You okay?"

"Uh-uh y-yea I'm fine."

"Well that's good. So, I see you've taken a liking to Greg" Grissom sarcastically said to Sara, having seenGreg constantly, while talking to him, looking over at her.

"Well, I guess. He's nice and very energetic, there's never a dull moment with him."

"True, well I got your first assignment right here. You'll be working with me on this one since I'm your supervisor."

She was hoping he didn't take her comment about Greg wrong and think that she liked him in that way. He was only her friend, if that. But her heart was beating too fast and her mind was racing too fast to really notice that she'd tripped over one of Greg's experiments and Grissom had caught her.

"Sara, one thing you need to learn is to always watch out especially when Greg and Hodges are here."

"Yea, thanks for catching me."

"No problem. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Grissom said.

Sara then smiled showing off her newly whitened teeth and plus she was proud of the fact she'd just gotten her braces off even though that was a week ago.

_I wonder if he was flirting with me when he said he didn't want me to get hurt. I doubt it though; he doesn't seem like the type to just hit on his female colleagues with out knowing its okay to do so first. _

She'd seen him flirt with Sofia and Catherine a lot but, at first she thought Sofia was his girlfriend until she learned, from Catherine he wasn't dating anyone. That's when Catherine dropped the hint that she thought Sara was already infatuated with him. She was a mother, she had this instinct about things like this even if the person themselves didn't know.

She then flashed back to that day her and Catherine had their first real conversation. They were in the locker room and Sara was changing out of her regular clothes into work clothes.

"Sara, uh you might not want to do that."

"Do what and why not?"

"Well I don't know if you know this but, this locker room is the only one we have and the guys do come through here and frequently."

"Really, all of them?"

"Yea, even Grissom though he only comes in twice, once before shift and once after"

"Oh, I've never seen him in here."

"Well that's because he gets here an hour before the previous shift is over."

"Oh, why does he do that?"

"I'm not sure, probably because he likes to be only or not with many people, especially before his shift"

While Catherine said that she notice the look on Sara's face changed when she said he like to be alone.

"Oh, I, uh-uh, see."

"Sara, look I'm a mom I pick up on these things. And I can tell your hiding something from me. You want to tell me but you are afraid to. Look you can trust me, I'm not going to go and post it on the bulletin board like Greg and Hodges might do."

"Oh it's nothing"

"Well its okay don't worry I can see it written on your face, its Grissom isn't it?"

Sara stood there shocked that Catherine was able to pick up on this after only knowing her a matter oftwo weeksbut, she stood there calm and collectively as not to give anything away just incase she was bluffing.

"Don't you worry Sara, your secret's safe with me I won't tell anyone you like Grissom or about this conversation."

Just then Grissom walked in frantically looking for Sofia but, was quieted when he heard his name and Catherine say "about their conversation".

"Your conversation about what? Me? I heard my name"

"Uh Grissom it was nothing trust me" Catherine said.

"I was just telling Sara about everyone here."

"Oh okay" Grissom saidnotbelieving her for a second. When he walked out the door Sara thanked her for it.

She then flashed back to the present and was in Grissom's 2003 Tahoe. "Wow, nice car." Sara said dumbly.

_Why did I just say that? Why? He definitely thinks I'm dumb now. That's twice today. I got to stop screwing up and do it right. I don't want him to figure out that me and Catherine's conversation really was solely about him and that I liked him, even though I never said it, it was more than obvious. I have got to do something, not too obvious, but just enough to open up the possibilities for a future relationship. But what? _

"Hey Sara…" Grissom said to strike up a conversation after not really knowing what to say to her.

"Yes Grissom?"

"Well tomorrow the whole team is going out for a "tea party" because we reached our goal of 100 solved cases and I'd like you to come since you've helped us a lot since you've been here."

"Sure. I'd love to!"

"Good. Oh and be sure to dress nicely it's a formal party but not too formal. It'll be a lot of fun there's going to be an area to dance and request music. Also there will be a drawing so make sure to get there a little early to buy tickets."

"Sounds fun, what time does it start?"

"At 5 pm."

"Thanks."

_What am I going to wear? I don't have any nice clothes. I haven't for a while because I haven't had a need for any. I guess after shift I will go shop and find something for tomorrow. I definitely want something sexy since Grissom will be there and there will be room to dance. Hmm. I hope he likes how I look, hopefully I find something nice and revealing but in a classy way and not too much revealing. _

They then arrived at the crime scene. It was a male, looked to be mid 30's, and averaged size.

"Well we can rule out suicide" Grissom said after rubbing a pad across his hand and spraying it.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well there's no gunshot residue on his hands and there's no other obvious cause of death besides a gun shot wound to the head."

"But he looks like he's been shot at close range."

"Good finding Sara. This means it was more than likely someone he knew and trusted."

"Anything else you guys need to look at on the body" Hank said.

"Nope, all yours" Grissom said. "Oh and by the way this is Sara Sidle our latest "victim" at the lab" Grissom said to Hank.

"Hi, Sara" Hank said holding out his hand to shake with Sara "I'm Hank; you'll see me occasionally out here to check the vitals of a victim or to assist those who can be saved but, most of the time I'm here to pronouce."

"Hi Hank." Sara said back to him.

_Wow he's cute. No, hot. Just look at that body look at the build of it. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. I wonder if he'll be at the CSI tea party. I doubt it but, I don't know him very well and I really like Grissom more. Hopefully I'll see more of him though. _

"Well we've collected all the evidence we need for now so let's go back to the lab and hand this stuff over to Greg." Grissom said.

"Alright, it's almost end of shift anyway. I don't mind staying over if you need me though"

"Well that's good to know, but I don't think we'll need to stay over. Greg is probably going to stay late though."

Then it became silent; she didn't know what to say. She didn't really have much to say. "Good work today Sara" Grissom said as he hopped out of the car.

She then walked into the locker room to change since her shift was over. Catherine was already there and putting her things away. "Hi Sara."

"Hi Catherine."

"How'd it go out there with Grissom?"

"Good, he said I did a good job"

"That doesn't surprise me, he's so easy to follow in his work that its hard to mess up unless he's not watching or not in sight"

"True"

"So have you heard about our tea party thing?"

"Yea, sounds fun"

"Yea but, I need to go shopping. I don't really have anything right for the event. How about you?"

"Same here."

"Well want to go shopping?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

Its wasn't 15 minutes since Catherine said "Lets go shopping" that they were on their way. After about 20 minutes of driving they arrived at a local Las Vegas mall.

"This place doesn't look like the best but, trust me you can find some pretty good stuff here"

"Well where do we go first?" Sara asked

"Foleys, sounds lame but they have nice dresses and a bunch of different types too."

"What kind of dress should I wear?"

"Well what are you going for? Try to impress some one?" Catherine said with a wink.

"Well you know who and what."

"Oh, so I was right the other day."

"Yea."

As soon as they stepped into Foleys Catherine led the way. It seemed like she knew just where to go and just what for Sara to try on.

"This one's nice and would look good on you. What size are you, 6?"

"Wow. Dead on."

_I was amazed at how good Catherine was at this stuff. She found 5 perfect dresses for me to try on and guessed what size I was dead on. I should hang out with her more._

"Hey Catherine, this one looks really good."

"Whoa, your right that's definitely a keeper"

"Let me see yours"

"Ok."

"That one looks really good." They then changed back into their clothes and went to pay.

"Do you want to get a coffee?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, where from?"

"Starbucks, of course." After paying they went down to Starbucks and bought a coffee and pastry.

Then feeling quite satisfied they both went back to Catherine's car and drove back to the lab to get Sara's things.

"Oh and did Grissom tell you, your supposed to have a "date"?"

"No, why?"

"Well that's what we were told. Even Ecklie is going, how sad. I'd hate to be him he's not going to find anyone to go with."

"Well how do I go about finding a "date"?"

"I'd ask Grissom to go with you since there's really no one else. Unless you wanted to go with Hodges or Greg. Ecklie's availible too but, I wouldn't suggest that to my worst enemy"

"I think I'll pass on Hodges and Greg."

"Good girl, you're learning quickly. Though Greg is very cute I wouldn't go with him as a date."

"True, well I got to get going. I'll see you tonight at work."


End file.
